


Drunk on You

by ThatWouldBee_Enough



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, M/M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWouldBee_Enough/pseuds/ThatWouldBee_Enough
Summary: Lafayette looks for a way to unwind after a stressful week and finds Hercules at the club------------------------Prompt #3 - Thigh riding - mullette
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947364
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Drunk on You

Lafayette came out to the club to blow off steam. It has been an exhausting day– an exhausting _week_ honestly– at his job with the UN. He had only slipped back to his apartment briefly to change before heading back out, looking for a few drinks and a good time and a distraction from the petty problems that the people who are _supposed_ to be leading the world seem intent on creating. 

He’s already a few drinks in, dancing among the flashing lights and the throng of people crowding the floor, when another man slides in next to him, slipping an arm around his waist and pulling him in closer. 

Lafayette’s lips quirk up into a coy smile as he continues to move with the music, assessing the newcomer with interest. He’s strong, built, with defined muscles that are on display beneath a tight shirt. Devilishly handsome with dark eyes that light up and crinkle at the corners when he flashes a luminous smile. He’s _gorgeous_. Lafayette brings one hand up to his forearm and grazes fingers over his bicep. Leans in closer to half-shout an introduction over the pounding bass. The arms around his waist twine tighter as he answers with an introduction of his own. Hercules. 

After a handful of songs, and a few more drinks, they slip out of the club and into the electric air of the city, thrumming with an energy all its own. Lafayette suggests they go back to his place, and is answered with an enthusiastic _oh god yes_. He hails a cab, too impatient even for the short walk back, and Hercules’s lips are on his before they’ve even pulled away from the curb. It’s rushed and passionate and sloppy and utterly perfect. Even drunk, Lafayette is conscious enough of the fact that the driver doesn’t comment on their poor manners, and he makes sure to leave an insanely good tip as they get out in front of his building. 

In a matter of minutes, they’re up in Lafayette’s high rise, the path to the bedroom littered with scraps of clothing, stripping one another as they go until they’re both down to their underwear, Lafayette tugging Hercules down on top of his comforter, the feather soft material contrasting with the rough heat of their bodies as Hercules wraps a hand around the base of his skull and drags him in for another kiss, blistering and deep. Lafayette brings a hand back up to his bicep, clings on for dear life as he gets lost in the feeling of a tongue pushing past parted lips, exploring with alcohol-infused confidence. He can taste whiskey and heat and desire, and Lafayette matches him move for move now that he’s beginning to regain some of his senses. Runs a hand down his chest, then traces fingers along the lines of his abs. He breathes a filthy, low moan into the kiss at the feeling of that beautiful body under his hands, and delights when Hercules responds by pulling his face in even closer against his own, pulling him in even deeper. 

Hercules moves his other hand so silently that Lafayette doesn’t notice until it’s already on him, pressing firmly against his erection through the thin fabric of his briefs. He jerks his hips up towards the touch and gasps a shuddering exhale as Hercules finally breaks the kiss, staring into his eyes in the dark room with enough smoldering heat that Lafayette swears it illuminates just the two of them. 

“ _Mon dieu_ ,” he manages through the frantic beating of his heart in his throat. “Please, I want–” He breaks off the sentence around the buzz in his brain, unsure exactly _what_ it is that he wants, but _god_ does he want it. 

Perhaps sensing his struggle, Hercules’s lips quirk up in a smile. “Can I take these off?” He trails a finger along the elastic at his hips and _dear god_ the subtle pressure of the material along his skin is just enough to drive Lafayette absolutely crazy. 

He nods desperately, and maybe he’d feel embarrassed about that if he wasn’t so ready to get some real, proper contact. Hercules gives him a dark look and bites his lower lip, hooks his thumbs under the waistband and tugs, allowing Lafayette’s hard cock to spring free. The buzz in his brain mingles with the knowledge that Hercules is looking at him like a meal, and it all collides in a rush of _need_. He shifts his hips up so Hercules can pull his underwear the rest of the way off, leaving him completely exposed, and when he runs his nails down the inside of his thigh, Lafayette can’t hold back his desperate whimper. “Please,” he whispers, breathless. “I need you to touch me.”

A smirk twists the corner of Hercules’s lips as he assesses the way Lafayette is starting to writhe now, little twitches that he’s barely even aware of. “Want to see you work for it instead,” he tells him, his voice a low rumble of heady desire. He crawls further onto the bed, leans back against the mess of pillows and beckons Lafayette over. Spreads his legs just a little and pats the top of one hard, muscular thigh with his hand. 

Lafayette lets out a low groan as he takes in his meaning and straddles him, his own stiff arousal brushing up against that warm, firm pressure. He hovers above him so most of his weight is still on his knees until Hercules wraps one arm around his lower back and the other at the back of his head, pulling him down into a rough kiss that drags his body right up against him, his cock trapped tightly between the two of them. 

Lafayette breathes a filthy moan into the kiss. It’s utterly amazing. 

Without thinking, he grinds forward against the hard line of Hercules’s thigh and is rewarded with a burst of electric pleasure low in his gut and a thrust of tongue into his mouth, Hercules swallowing down every desperate, drunken noise of bliss as Lafayette fucks forward against him. 

He braces himself with one arm on the mattress and lets the other explore the expanse of Hercules’s body, smooth, dark skin under his fingers, tracing the contours of hard, toned muscle. As he lets out another muffled groan, his movements grow more frantic. It’s all blissful heat, and the tangle of their bodies, and it’s nearly perfect. When Hercules breaks apart from the kiss to press teeth gently against his neck instead, biting and sucking a mark into his skin, Lafayette lets out a desperate, stuttering gasp. 

“Please, I need more,” he moans into his chest, unsure what he’s even asking for because _he_ is the one setting the pace.

But Hercules growls into skin and shifts their bodies, raises up and repositions himself onto his knees, guides Lafayette so he’s straddling his thigh once again, the angle more insistently pressing the hard line of his erection tightly between them, offering more pressure against the head, and yes, _this_ is perfection. He wraps his arms around and grips fingers in tightly at Hercules’s back, leans his face down into the crook of his shoulder and feels his orgasm creeping to the surface. With a few more desperate thrusts, he’s tumbling over the edge, his cock throbbing with heat as he spills across the strong expanse of thigh underneath him. He clings to Hercules as he catches his breath, still giddy from his racing heart and the alcohol when lips press behind his ear. “How was that?”

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> I'm over on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls


End file.
